


Together

by sherlockssunglasses



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockssunglasses/pseuds/sherlockssunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is to be a new addition to the family and not everyone is entirely ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“Sigrid? Lass, please tell me why the healer was leaving the room when I came in today?”  
“Honestly Fili, two years of marriage and you still call me lass.”  
Fili frowned. “Two years of marriage and a year of courting means I know when you’re dodging a question.”  
Sigrid sighed and rolled over to face Fili, but still avoided his gaze.  
“Sigrid, you’re worrying me. What’s going on? Are you ill? You can tell me.”  
“I’m not ill,” she murmured. Fili moved in and cupped her face gently. Sigrid muttered something that he couldn’t catch.  
“Lass, you’re gonna need to speak up. After battling orcs and wargs-”  
“I’m with child,” she whispered.  
After a brief look of shock, a wide grin set itself on his face. “Sigrid, oh my beautiful, wonderful lass! This is wonderful!”  
Sigrid smiled faintly as he began kissing every bit of her face that he could. It was when he pulled away to share his excitement with her that he noticed the tears collecting in her eyes.  
“Lass what’s wrong? Are you unhappy with the news?”  
“Fili, I’m so scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Fili, mum died givin’ birth. We were supposed to have a little brother but he didn’t even last through the birth.”  
“Sigrid,” Fili cut in worriedly as big tears began pouring down Sigrid’s cheeks.  
“I don’t want to die Fili! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to kill our baby!” she cried out repeatedly as Fili pulled her into a tighter embrace.  
“You won’t,” he said gruffly, voice thick with emotion. “I will not let it happen.”  
For all Fili’s words of comfort, Sigrid cried herself to sleep that night and Fili got very little rest himself, his mind tossing and turning, trying to find a way to comfort his wife. He thought of who he would go to for advice. He loved his kin but the majority of them he would not trust with such a delicate situation. As he slipped off to sleep he finally made his mind up and hoped he would be able to help his wife.  
“Balin, if I could have a word,” Fili caught up with Balin as he exited his study.  
“Of course lad. Walk me to the throne room?”  
Fili nodded and they started off down the hall. They walked in silence, Fili not knowing how to begin the conversation.   
“How’s your Sigrid doing lad?”  
Fili let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure whether Balin was just creating conversation or had in some way figured out there was a problem. Whatever the answer, he was glad that Blain had opened the conversation.  
“That is what I wanted to speak to you about. Forgive me if I am blunt but I do not know quite how to breach this topic and I do not have your way with words.”  
Balin nodded solemnly. “Is everything all right with Sigrid?”  
Balin and Sigrid had always gotten along, both of a very logical mindset. Sigrid had spent months both before and after their wedding with him, learning all she could about dwarvish history and culture. It was because of this bond that Fili decided to come to Balin with their plight.  
“Sigrid is with child,” he stated, stopping in the hallway. They were now above the hall that the company had tried to smother Smaug in. He crossed his arms over his chest as he went to the balustrade and leaned his weight upon it as Balin came to stand beside him.  
“I offer you both my congratulations but I sense this is a not an entirely joyous occasion.”  
Fili nodded slowly before uncrossing his arms and running a hand over his face. “She lost her mother to childbirth and is now petrified she will not only lose her life but that of our child’s,” he said slowly, pausing before letting rush of words come out of his mouth.  
“I had to hold my wife as she cried herself to sleep last night. I did not know how to comfort her.”  
“You did all that you could laddie. That fear touches many of the female kind during their pregnancies. Put yourself in Sigrid’s place. Not only has her mother died during childbirth but I am willing to wager that not many women in Laketown had easy labors when their time came. There were not many children when we passed through. Sigrid has grown up in a world where childbirth is quite dangerous.”  
“But we have healers now Balin, both of the race of Men and of Dwarves! And I may add, as it seems to comfort her and many of her kind, that they have received training from the elves! I will not see my wife cry as if the child has already been lost!”  
“Yes, that is true, but laddie, you of all people should know how hard it can be to find the light when the path seems dark and dangerous. You must acknowledge her fears. Don’t make them seem trivial or she will only lock them away and let them grow. Take her with you when you journey to Laketown and Dale. Let her see how the children are growing. Let her see mother’s to be with rosy cheeks. Sometimes it is not the words we speak to those afraid that helps them conquer their fears laddie.”  
Fili nodded before clasping Balin’s shoulder.   
“Thank you.”  
“Not a problem lad. Just send along my best wishes to that wife of yours. Let her know that I’ll be expecting her soon to talk about Dwarvish birthing and naming ceremonies.”  
Fili laughed, short but needed. “I will let her know but it may just frighten her further!”  
“I’ll have you know laddie, that despite what your mother may have told you, you were in no real danger during your naming ceremony! Your father, drunk as he was, was in complete control of his sword the entire time!”  
Fili laughed again before saying his farewells to Balin and heading off to find his wife.  
He came upon her as she sat in the garden that Thorin (with his usual gruff nature covering up his pleasure at seeing the young maid who had stolen his nephews heart so pleased) had bestowed upon Sigrid on their wedding day. She was often to be found there, tending to her flowers and herbs while still managing to ensure that everything that needed to be done was and to her standards.  
She was standing in front of her flower garden as if assessing their health and color but with her hand absently holding her lower abdomen he could tell her mind was on other matters. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She tensed briefly before relaxing into his arms.  
“I’m thinking of moving my foxglove further back in the garden. I caught the daughter of one of the guards trying to eat it.”  
“A wise thought,” he agreed, kissing the back of her neck. Warmer weather meant lower cut dresses, which Fili did not mind one bit and probably factored into their current situation.  
“Sigrid, about last night,” he started before she cut in.  
“I know, I’m sorry,” she said quickly, turning to face him.  
“Sorry for what?” Fili asked, thoroughly confused.  
“Well, it was bit of me shirking my duties wasn’t it?”  
“Lass, how was last night in any way you shirking your duties?”  
“As your wife it’s my duty and privilege to bear you children. I’m sorry about what happened last night and it won’t happen again.”  
Fili fumed. “What clod pole, addlebrained idiot gave you that idea?”  
“Pardon?” Sigrid asked sharply.  
Fili let out a breath, trying to calm himself down before continuing. “Sigrid, in our culture, it is my privilege to have you bear my child. Even you agreeing to marry me is my privilege. It is not a duty to be dealt with. It is a most joyous event as it does not happen all too often. Your pregnancy will have many holding you in high esteem not as some kind of heir-breeding machine but as a woman who has found someone she herself holds in high esteem and finds most trustworthy.”  
“Oh,” Sigrid said in small voice. “It’s…it’s not always so in culture of Men.”  
“Sigrid, does this add to you fear of childbirth? This idea that it is your duty to bear an heir? This noxious idea that you are simply a ways to a mean? Because whether or not you bear me five children or none I will always cherish you.”  
“I suppose it has always been a large pot of fears,” Sigrid said slowly, slipping out if his arms and going to sit on one of the garden benches. “The first fear has always been death. I heard my mother struggle in vain to bring a brother into this world before she died. Then growing up I saw the shame put upon women who have lost their child during their pregnancies and I feared for both myself and whatever children I might bear. If I lived through the pregnancy and childbirth but lost the child I would face certain shame, if I lost both of us…”  
Fili lowered himself onto the bench, leaning his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. “I won’t deny that I’m afraid of losing you Sigrid, but it’s something I’m determined not to think about because I don’t know what I would do if I did but I have lived most of my life in the shadow of fear, of not belonging, not knowing how long my race could continue. You have lived your life in this shadow as well and I determined to let us be free of this shadow in these days of riches. We are alive with our kin still around us and we have been bestowed with the greatest treasure the gods can ever give us.”  
He paused before turning his head to look into her eyes. “Please love, try for me, to live out of this shadow together. We are going to have a child and you could not find a happier dwarf.”  
Sigrid was silent for a while before taking Fili’s hand, and simply stating, “Together.”  
Fili smiled before gripping her hand more tightly and assuring her.  
“Together.”  
Roughly eight months later, Sigrid bore a healthy boy whom they named Thili (Thorin once again covered up his pleasure by gruffly stating that he was a fine looking lad even if he didn’t seems to have a hint of a stubble) and they spoiled the boy rotten. And despite Sigrid’s fear for her son’s life during his naming ceremony (“They do what with a sword?”) they managed to live a peaceful life all together.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much to be said for Bard's wife so I took a bit of artistic liberty with her death. You'll probably notice I took a few liberties.  
> It made sense to me that Balin would be the one for Fili to turn to (in movie-verse he is the elder of the company) and from what this fandom has made of Sigrid she seems to be a very logical sort of person who doesn't want to fall to short end of the stick of not knowing something. Elder plus person who needs to learn made sense to me.  
> If you have any questions on why I decided to add something or why I decided to do anything in general don' be afraid to ask!


End file.
